


Chute d'Etoile

by Senestran



Series: Origine d'une Etoile [4]
Category: Exalted (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Related, Gen, Lots of OC - Freeform, Mystery, Worldbuilding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senestran/pseuds/Senestran
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Origine d'une Etoile [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812991





	1. Le Complot des Flots

Peut-être aurez-vous du mal à le croire, honorables lecteurs. Peut-être que cela vous semble fou, stupide et impensable de vaincre et de faire fuir un monstre aussi dangereux avec juste une histoire … mais c’est bien ce qu’il advint. Peut-être n’aurions-nous pas été capable d’accomplir ce que l’histoire racontait, mais les talents associés de ces trois Dieux et la force de la conviction des mortels qu’ils guidaient ainsi que ceux des villages de la région chez qui la légende se répandit également furent suffisants pour que le doute soit assez fort et qu’elle choisisse de ne pas le vérifier.

Ainsi, après le succès de la légende de la Princesse et l’unification face à l’adversité, l’installation des émigrés se fit sans difficultés, sans heurts ni conflits. Bien sur il y avait d’autre puissance dans les environs avec qui il fallut soit transiger, soit … faire mon travail.

Heureusement, il n’y eut que très peu de menaces mineures à écarter et encore moins à éliminer. Et après leur succès et la vénération qu’ils reçurent, les trois se firent très clairs quant à leurs positions de dirigeants, mais ils accueillirent les quelques divinités mineures de la zone dans leur cité naissante, évitant ainsi tout débordement contestataire divin.

Les rumeurs aidant, cette nouvelle cité où Dieux et mortels vivaient en harmonie et où les sangs-mêlés étaient les bienvenus, se développa rapidement. Grand Fourche passa du campement de fortune à la cité aux maisons de pierre et de bois en moins de cinq ans. Trente ans après sa fondation, alors que sur l’Île Bénie, la dynastie Écarlate s’apprêtait à fêter les trois siècles d’existence du Royaume, la population de Grand Fourche avait presque doublé, atteignant les dix mille âmes.

Pendant ces trente années, avec l’accord des trois, j’ai commencé à vivre deux vies. Même s’il n’y avait plus vraiment personne pour la nommer, Calibration existait encore et au besoin, poursuivant sa surveillance et ses traques des êtres des ténèbres, mais uniquement pour la cité de Grand Fourche. Et d’un autre côté, représentant une part de plus en plus grande de mon temps, j’étais devenu Chute d’étoiles Bénie, Bibliothécaire et l’un des maîtres d’école, pour les premières générations natives de la nouvelle cité, dans la naissante Maison de l’Apprentissage, temple du savoir et future université de la ville.

En dehors de mes heures de travail ou lorsque je redevenais Calibration, j’appris progressivement à dompter mon autre facette et à la faire mienne en me basant sur mon expérience lors de la fin de Semaden. J’étais maintenant capable de devenir pleinement le démon que j’étais, sans perdre conscience ni être contrôlée par mes instincts … mais pas plus d’une heure ou deux. Et malgré les durées courtes que cela représentait, mises bout-à-bout sur trois décennies, ma grossesse avait avancé de façon significative. En comparant aux autres femmes, j’estimais être à l’équivalent de cinq mois … et c’est là que les choses se compliquèrent un peu.

Je n’y avais prêté garde trente ans auparavant, car mon ventre se voyait à peine, mais cela devint plus clair progressivement … une partie de moi ne se transformait pas lorsque je changeais de sexe. Je dus réarranger progressivement mon moi masculin pour donner l’impression de prendre du poids en vieillissant, mais lorsque j’atteins ce cap des cinq mois, je devins incapable de devenir mâle, peu importe la forme que je prenais. Chute d’étoiles Bénie, premier du nom, dut donc prendre une retraite bien méritée de son poste de recteur, un peu en catastrophe.

  
  


Quelque part ce problème inattendu ne tomba pas totalement mal, car des agents des Trois et du conseil des ministres leur avait rapporté la présence de Dynastes ayant posés des questions troublantes. Malgré les trois tentatives échouées du Royaume pour envahir et conquérir la Province des Rivières, il n’était pas rare de voir des Dynastes, seuls ou en petits groupes, venus commercer ou s’encanailler dans les terres du Seuil, après tout le troisième et dernier essai remontait maintenant à deux siècles.

Mais les informations rapportées laissaient sous entendre la possibilité d’une nouvelle tentative et cette fois beaucoup plus discrète. Normalement l’information aurait dû être envoyée à Lookshy, qui avait pris le rôle de défenseur de la Province de facto après l’avoir sauvé trois fois du Royaume. Mais une information sans certitude absolue et sans preuve risquait de passer pour une tentative d’une petite cité de tirer la couverture à elle. Il fallait du tangible. Calibration pris donc du service et je me suis lancée sur les traces de ces envahisseurs pas si discrets que ça.

Même étant fraîches, les pistes furent peu concluantes et très étranges. Ils semblaient chercher des biens exotiques provenant des forêts profondes … venant d’endroits baignant dans les énergies du Kaos. Ils n’étaient pas regardants sur la nature des produits tant qu’ils venaient de là-bas. Je ne voyais pas ce qu’ils voulaient en faire, et surtout pourquoi venir ici chercher ce genre de choses ? N’avaient-ils pas accès par leurs Satrapies, les régions du Seuil qu’ils avaient soumis à leur autorité, à ce genre de chose ? Après-tout le Kaos était présent partout autour de Création, pas juste dans l’Est.

Une seule piste me parut assez différente et inquiétante pour que je m’y attarde. Un batelier les avait entendus discuter. Malheureusement pour eux et heureusement pour moi, il connaissait quelques bribes de Haut Royaume, la langue des Dynastes. Il m’apprit que ces personnes étaient apparemment de la maison Iselsi et étaient arrivées par un navire en provenance directe de Nexus … et qu’ils l’avaient repris en sens inverse quelques jours plus tard. Iselsi et Nexus … voilà un mélange qui ne me plaisait guère. Dans les bas-fonds de Nexus et parmi les traqueurs la rumeur circulait que les Iselsi étaient ceux qui dirigeaient le service d’espionnage de l’Impératrice ? Et Nexus … eh bien c’était Nexus. Ce serait donc ma prochaine destination et par Luna, je n’avais vraiment pas envie d’y remettre les pieds.

  
  


Je me rendis donc à Nexus à reculons. J’y avais laissé mon cœur après qu’il s’y fut brisé une fois de plus et j’avais fui autant de souffrance que de panique à cause des méfaits que ma facette démoniaque y avait commis. Certes trente ans avaient passé, mais je ne pouvais empêcher une pointe froide d’inquiétude me titiller la nuque.

Une fois sur place j’essayais d’altérer suffisamment mon apparence pour que personne ne me reconnaisse. La plupart de mes anciens collègues étaient sans doute morts de vieillesse pour certain, de façon violente pour le gros des autres, mais je préférais ne pas prendre de risque. Les vieilles habitudes remontèrent assez vite et je me mis en chasse dans les ombres de la ville.

Le temps de retrouver mes repères, graisser des pattes et éviter les force de l’ordre après avoir posé des questions un peu brutalement, il me fallut pas loin de deux mois pour arriver à mettre la main sur ces gougnafiers. Autant ils avaient manqué de discrétion à Grand Fourche, autant ici c’était une toute autre histoire … ce fut également amusant de voir à quel point les gens se méfient moins d’une femme enceinte. J’ai alors commencé ma surveillance pour obtenir enfin les preuves formelles que les Trois et les ministres de Grand Fourche voulaient pour leur rapport à Lookshy.

Les choses auraient pu être parfaites, mais une discussion qu’ils échangèrent entre eux me fit changer mes plans d’une façon qui n’aurait sûrement pas plu à des employeurs, mais je travaillais ‘’avec’’, pas ‘’pour’’.

« Où en son les préparatifs sur l’Île Bénie ? demanda l’un d’entre eux

– Ils n’attendent plus votre choix de méthode et le début des hostilités, répondit un second

– Parfait. Lorsque tous auront les yeux tournés vers ces terres de charognards nous pourrons porter le coup fatal à l’Impératrice, exulta le premier

– Mais l’arme sera-t-elle suffisante ? Est-on sûr qu’il pourra tuer cette sorcière ? Intervint un troisième.

– D’après ce fou elle pourrait tuer l’Émissaire en personne. Mais je préfère voir de mes yeux ce qu’elle fera à ce démon qu’il appellera ce soir. Si l’essai est concluant, nous transférerons l’arme au Palais Écarlate dès demain Sinon, nous nous en tiendrons au premier plan … tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux. »

Tuer l’Impératrice … ils voulaient utiliser une arme mise au point ici pour tuer Kagaya. Par les Dieux. Que devais-je faire ? Elle et sa Dynastie s’étaient déclarés protecteurs de Création. Mais cette protection ils l’imposaient de force et leur Chasse Sauvage traquait et tuait les anathèmes. Elle était donc mon ennemie … mais je n’arrivais pas à chasser de ma tête les souvenirs de celle que j’avais connu si brièvement et si intensément.

Et il y avait cette histoire de démon … quelqu’un allait invoquer un démon aux abords de la ville demain soir … Nexus n’était plus ma cité, mais protéger les mortels restait ma mission. Je pris donc la décision de les suivre. Mon choix concernant mon amie d’autrefois attendrait.


	2. Un Vent de Folie

Lorsqu’ils sortirent avant la tombée de la nuit pour aller à leur fameux rendez-vous, je me lançais discrètement sur leurs traces. Une fois encore je ne pus qu’admirer leur maîtrise du déplacement effacé. Je ne savais pas quels idiots de seconde zone ils avaient envoyé à Grand Fourche, mais si c’étaient eux en personne qui étaient venus, nous n’en aurions probablement jamais rien su … et cela m’inquiéta grandement … il faudrait que j’en parle aux ministres.

Au bout d’un moment, toujours sans comprendre la finalité, j’entrevis un lien avec ce qu’ils étaient venu chercher chez nous. Plus nous avancions, plus il devenait évident du ‘’quartier’’ vers lequel nous nous dirigions … les Feux Errants. Ce qu’il restait de la partie de Hollow dont j’avais contemplé le ravage par le seigneur fae trois cents ans auparavant et où le Kaos était encore très présent et dangereux.

Une fois dans cet endroit où le silence autant que le bruit pouvait signifier la mort, ils se sont faufilés entre ruines et débris jusqu’à un bâtiment massif dont seul le rez-de-chaussée avait survécu. Provenant de l’intérieur une voix me parvint aux oreilles et derrière, plus ténu, des gémissements et des miaulements. Que se passait-il là-dedans ?

J’eus assez vite la réponse lorsque nous nous enfonçâmes dans le bâtiment, puis dans le sous-sol du bâtiment. Ce qui devait être une zone d’entreposage avait été transformé en un vaste laboratoire … un laboratoire dirigé par un fou. Tout n’était que bric-à-brac entreposé le long des murs et dans les recoins. Livres et parchemins, fioles et bouteilles contenant des animaux ou des morceaux humains, matériaux exotiques ou putrides. Tout rayonnait d’énergie Kaotique. Lorsque je vis tout cela, avant même d’aller plus loin ou que tout autres actions ou décisions soient prises, je savais que je tuerais cet aliéné.

Je crois que ce qui m’a retenu assez longtemps pour que je dusse surseoir à mon désir d’action fut la cage. Dans le recoin le plus sombre se trouvait une cage, qui s’avérait être la source des miaulements et des gémissements que j’avais entendus. Les yeux que j’ai croisés à ce moment-là, luisant dans le peu de lumière qui parvenait jusqu’à eux, me firent tant de peine que des larmes montèrent aux miens. Deux yeux félins dans lesquels brillait une intelligence humaine … et dégageant une tristesse et une terreur insondable.

Mais autre chose captura définitivement mon attention. Au centre de l’espace dégagé, un cercle d’invocation devant lequel se tenait le propriétaire des lieux en train de psalmodier … pourquoi ce savoir avait-il survécu alors que tant de choses plus utile avaient disparu ? Je dus faire un effort pour éviter de gronder ou de grincer des dents, car sous mes yeux se trouvait la même folie que ce que j’avais utilisé. Un rite thaumaturgique d’appel de démon de second cercle. Ce malade voulait appeler un Citoyen !

Et soudain tout parti à vau-l’eau. Après autant de temps passer à côtoyer puis à chasser les démons, à apprendre tout ce que je pouvais sur Malféas, il me fallait peu de temps pour analyser un cercle et ses composants ainsi que la prière, même partielle. Je vous laisse deviner qui ce malade avait prévu d’appeler pour son test … et j’ai perdu la raison.

  
  


Je ne détaillerais pas ce qui suivit pour ne pas vous choquer et parce que je ne m’en souviens pas vraiment, mais lorsque je compris que le démon qui allait être appelé était … lui. La répulsion, l’horreur et la peur m’envahirent et … j’ai succombé à une rage lunaire. Je les ai totalement pris par surprise et les ai massacrés.

Lorsque j’ai repris mes esprits, j’étais à l’extérieur sous le ciel de cette nuit de nouvelle lune et à mes pieds gisait l’un des trois Dynastes. Une lueur argentée illuminant les ruines aux alentours se dégageait de moi et je savais que si je luisais ainsi c’est que j’avais puisé dans mes réserves d’essence. Quant au Dynaste il était mort, la gorge ouverte et le goût de son sang emplissait ma bouche et je sentais sa présence en moi … je l’avais chassé et assimilé.

J’avais merdé. Et merdé violemment ! Une fois mon rayonnement calmé, je me suis précipité vers le laboratoire leur planque en ville. Si l’un d’entre eux avait survécu et avait fui là-bas, tout était fini.

Sur place, les autres Dynastes restés derrière étaient toujours là. Fatigués, mais en attente du retour de leurs comparses. J’ai alors tenté le tout pour le tout. Je pris la forme que je venais de voler. Bien sur je fus contrainte à son miroir féminin, comme pour toutes mes autres formes, mais je pris le pari de la pénombre de leur planque et j’essayais d’altérer mes traits au maximum pour avoir un visage ressemblant à l’original masculin. Étant toujours couverte de sang, je suis entrée en panique, disant que les choses avaient mal tourné et que les autres étaient morts, tués par l’arme en même temps que son créateur, puis faignant l’évanouissement, je m’effondrais sur moi-même de manière à cacher mon ventre.

Luna m’entendit sûrement, car non seulement l’effet de surprise de mon plan ‘’à l’arrache’’ fonctionna, mais la panique fut suffisante pour qu’ils perdent assez les pédale pour lâcher ce dont j’avais besoin. Les troupes attendaient à Chute Grise et au large de Port Calin. Ne prenant pas de risque supplémentaires, je restais suffisamment longtemps pour donner le change, puis leur faussait discrètement compagnie dans le tumulte de leur précipitation pour ramasser leurs affaires et détruire ce qui devait l’être.

Il ne me restait plus qu’à envoyer un rapport rapidement. Ils allaient comprendre qu’ils s’étaient fait avoir et ils risquaient de précipiter les choses pour éviter une contre-attaque. Mais je devais attendre avant de lancer un nouveau sortilège sous peine de me remettre à luire comme si la pleine lune était descendue dans la rue. Si je voulais agir vite, autant me cacher. Je décidais donc de retourner au laboratoire pour pouvoir briller loin de tout regard si nécessaire et voir si je pouvais trouver quoi que ce soit sur des gens travaillant ou marchandant avec ce fou.

  
  


Une fois revenue précautionneusement au laboratoire, je vis les trace de mon œuvre. Du sang et des papillons d’obsidienne jonchant le sol … Dieux. Je les avais attaqués par surprise avec un sort fait pour hacher menu des bataillons entier ? Eh bien, ça allait aider dans la recherche d’information ça tient.

Bon, j’avais un rapport à envoyer et il faisait trop noir pour voir correctement. Décidant de faire les deux en un, j’envoyais mon messager infaillible à Dayshield et je me remis à briller. Évitant alors les morceaux de corps et les papillons aux ailes tranchantes comme des rasoirs, je me mis à explorer ce qu’il restait du laboratoire.

Toutes les preuves s’orientaient dans un sens unique … en particulier une. Dieux que je m’en suis voulu de l’avoir oublié.

Là. Au fond de la cage, recroquevillée sur elle-même dans une flaque d’urine. Une enfant tremblait de tout son être, les mains plaquées sur le visage ruisselant de larmes, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Sous ma lumière je pus voir celle que j’avais failli massacrer injustement avec les autres. Un pelage fin sur tout le corps et des pieds digitigrades. Elle avait une longue queue touffue, pour le moment toute crottée et serrée contre elle, de laquelle partait un pelage plus dense qui remontait le long de son échine pour finir en une couronne touffue autour du cou. Et, plaquées contre son crane qui semblait de forme humaine, deux oreilles pointues … un chat. Elle avait l’air d’avoir une bonne dizaine d’années, mais ce qui m’étonnait le plus c’est qu’elle avait l’air trop humaine pour être une homme-bête.

Je ne savais pas si et comment elle m’avait vu. Mais vu les traces sur les corps qui n’avaient pas été faites par les papillons, ses frissons de terreur et l’urine … il y avait de fortes chances pour qu’elle ait vu ma forme de guerre. Le mélange de la culpabilité et des hormones me fit complètement craquer pour cette pauvre petite chose et après avoir fracturé le verrou, j’ai tendu lentement une main vers elle.

Quitte à déjà briller, je mis toutes les chances de mon côté en utilisant les charmes que j’avais appris ces trente dernières années en tant que professeur.

« Ça va aller ma puce. Les méchants hommes et le monstre sont partis. Je ne te ferais aucun mal »

Malgré les tremblements et les gémissements qui reprirent, elle écarta les doigts pour jeter un œil sur l’origine de la voix si douce.

« Je suis Calibration. Quel est ton nom ma chérie ?

– Ko..Ko..Ko…Koneko. Je Koneko.

– Tout va bien Koneko. Je ne te ferais pas de mal, personne ne te fera de mal. Je te le promets. J’ai chassé les méchants … je ne laisserai jamais plus quelqu’un te faire du mal »

Je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris lorsque j’ai dit cette dernière phrase, mais en tout cas j’avais l’air assez convaincue et convaincante pour que la petite Koneko s’avance vers moi toute tremblotante et finisse par se jeter contre moi en m’agrippant de toutes ses forces et en lâchant un sanglot qui me brisa le cœur. Et même si j’avais dit ça sans réfléchir, j’avais bien l’intention de protéger coûte que coûte cette petite chose me rappelant de bien mauvais souvenirs.


	3. Koneko

Ah Koneko, mon petit chaton. De toutes les actions que j’ai pu faire durant ma longue vie. Sortir cette enfant de cet enfer fut l’une de celles que je considérerais toujours fondamentalement comme l’une dont je suis fière.

Après l’avoir sortie de sa cage et avoir envoyé un messager des vents à Kagaya pour la prévenir de l’attentat contre elle que préparaient les Iselsi, j’ai tout simplement pris la direction de Grand Fourche … Oui j’ai prévenu Kagaya. On va dire en mémoire des bons moments et de la dette que j’avais envers elle. Peut-être est-ce la mauvaise action qui contrebalança le sauvetage de Koneko.

De son temps de captivité, la seule chose de positive que ce monstre avait fait envers elle, c’est qu’il l’avait bien nourri. Un cobaye n’est utile que vivant et assez résistant pour survivre aux expériences. Car c’est ce qu’elle était.

Le trajet retour à sa vitesse fut assez long, car passant le plus clair de son temps en cage et ses jambes étaient fortement affaiblies. Je mis donc ce temps à profit pour avoir tout le loisir de la laver, l’habiller, apprendre à la connaître et surtout la chouchouter. Ses premiers mots furent hésitants, comme lorsque j’avais ouvert la cage, mais suffisant pour apprendre son histoire et me dégoûter davantage sur la nature de certain mortels.

Koneko était une enfant née dans le quartier des indigents, le faubourg de Nexus et proche des Feux Errants. Ses parents l’avaient vendu contre quelques dinars d’argent peu après que ses premières dents de lait ne commencent à tomber. Elle avait fui la maison de ceux qui l’avaient acheté à la première occasion pour revenir vers sa famille, mais le thaumaturge l’avait capturé alors qu’elle était presque arrivée et l’avait enfermé dans son laboratoire.

Vous l’avez compris, Koneko était née humaine. Son “maître” était obsédé par le Kaos et pratiquait toutes sortes d’expériences pour chercher à comprendre cette force… quel fou.

Malheureusement pour elle, il avait décidé de mettre en pratique ses hypothèses en pratiquant de l’expérimentation humaine… Et Koneko fut son cobaye. C’est après tortures physiques et psychologiques, ainsi qu’expositions répétées aux flux kaotiques que de mutations en mutations elle était devenue ce qu’elle était maintenant. Pire encore, son esprit avait souffert également. Ce que je pris au début pour un possible retard de développement dû à ses origines ou un traumatisme de ce qu’elle avait vécu était en fait une dégénérescence … ce qu’elle avait subi avait érodé son humanité pour lentement la faire basculer vers l’animal.

Comment ? Comment une personne, un humain, pouvait faire subir de telles horreurs à une enfant. La priver ainsi de sa liberté et de son humanité. Par Luna… en voilà un que j’étais sincèrement contente d’avoir retiré de la face du monde.

Koneko était une enfant adorable. Sa gentillesse et sa peur constante d’être abandonnée en faisait une enfant attachée et attachante. Peut-être les plus cyniques d’entre vous ou ceux partageant la vision de mépris et d’infériorité des hommes-bêtes bien trop fréquente à mon époque, diront que je m’étais trouvé un animal de compagnie, mais l’intelligence de Koneko était bien trop douloureusement humaine pour risquer de la confondre ne serais-ce qu’un instant avec un chat domestique.

Pire, contrairement a ce que son phrasé et sa façon plus instinctive de voir et de vivre les choses aurait pu laisser croire, elle était d’une intelligence peu commune. Sa soif d’apprendre était aussi démesurée que son impatience et avec une éducation à refaire, voir à faire, ce ne fut pas une mince affaire.

Un autre problème majeur survint très vite. Je ne voulais pas l’exposer au risque d’être maltraitée, calomniée ou insultée. S’installer en ville était donc impossible, mais il y avait pléthore de place aux alentours. Je me dis alors que l’endroit où je m’étais parfois retirée pour apprendre à être Zetsubō, une cabane que j’avais bâtie sur une colline de l’autre côté du fleuve, serait l’endroit idéal. Suffisamment loin et à l’écart pour être tranquille avec une vue imprenable sur la cité de Grand Fourche et assez proche pour pouvoir être contactée en cas de besoin par les autorités … mais avant même que nous arrivions à Grand Fourche, Koneko s’effondra, terrassée par la réalité.

Les mutations à répétition qu’elle avait subi étaient telles que la réalité la rejetait. Pourquoi n’y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Je lui aurais épargné ces jours de souffrance. En tout cas dès que j’ai compris ce qu’il lui arrivait j’ai changé mes plans, mais comme l’exposer à plus de Kaos n’était pas l’idée la plus lumineuse, je pris la décision de la transporter en urgence dans un Domaine de puissance naturel. Ces lieux ne sont pas kaotique, mais l’énergie élémentaire brute qui s’y concentre protège les êtres kaotiques de la dégénérescence.

Son sauvetage accompli, il ne me restait plus qu’à aménager l’endroit. Vivre dans un domaine n’était pas un problème en ce qui me concernait et j’avais appris depuis que l’enfant en moi était protégé des énergies brutes des Domaines ou du Kaos tant que je le portais. Bien sur c’était plus loin de la ville que prévu et cela ne fut pas du goût des trois … mais je n’en avais que faire.

Les années que je passais avec elle furent pour moi, absolument merveilleuses. Je lui appris tout ce qu’une personne éduquée devait savoir comme rester habillée par exemple, mais aussi de nombreuses choses sur sa nature et le Kaos … et lui racontait peut-être un peu trop d’histoires sur la traque, au point qu’elle finit par vouloir m’accompagner lors de mes chasses.

Vous imaginez bien que j’ai refusé … et vous imaginez bien qu’elle m’a désobéi. Cette idiote m’a suivi et a failli servir de casse-croûte à la créature que le conseil des ministres m’avait demandé d’abattre. À partir de là, je lui ai enseigné les bases de la traque. Quitte à ce qu’elle me suive, autant qu’elle sache quoi faire pour survivre, non ? Et si elle m’avait suivi sans que je m’en rende compte, c’est qu’elle avait un talent inné hors norme.

Notre vie fut ma foi assez simple et tranquille la plupart du temps et les années passèrent trop vite à mes yeux. Notre relation évolua aussi sous une forme étrange de presque famille. Pour moi elle était ma puce, ma chérie ou chaton la plupart du temps et Koneko lorsque je me voulais sérieuse ou qu’elle avait fait une bêtise. Pour elle j’étais Cal, Tata-Cal ou juste Tata et lorsqu’elle était fâchée j’étais Tante Calibration. Et vu le mal qu’elle avait à prononcer mon nom, elle ne le faisait vraiment que pour de bonnes raisons.

Peut-être est-ce la proximité permanente et l’étrangeté de notre relation qui fit que je ne vis pas les signes, que je n’ai pas voulu voir le problème. Toujours est-il qu’en revenant de Grand Fourche après y avoir acheté ce que la nature ne pouvait nous fournir … alors que j’arrivais à l’endroit où Koneko m’attendait comme toujours, pour pouvoir admirer la ville de loin, je l’ai trouvé inconsciente dans une mare de sang. Aucune plaie apparente, pas de signe d’agression. Le sang semblait couler de tous ses orifices et même de ses yeux. C’est là que je compris … Création était en train de la tuer.


	4. Graine de Kaos

Lorsque je la découvris ainsi … peur, panique et désespoir m’envahirent. Mais je devais réagir vite. Pas le temps de se lamenter, de s’enrager ni même d’essayer de lui procurer des soins. Il fallait que je la ramène chez nous immédiatement ou elle mourrait avant même que j’ai pu faire quoi que ce soit. Faisant fit de tout, j’utilisais la sorcellerie pour la déplacer plus vite que je n’aurais pu le faire autrement.

Par chance j’étais revenu assez tôt de Grand Fourche et je parvins miraculeusement à la ramener dans notre Domaine avant qu’elle ne meure … ce fut vraiment limite.

Après la remarque cinglante de Dayshield quarante ans plus tôt, pointant du doigt ma méconnaissance des soins, j’avais appris la médecine et l’art des apothicaires. Mais si le retour dans le Domaine avait stoppé le processus, les dégâts déjà existants allaient devoir être traités et les dommages étaient majoritairement internes.

Voir mon petit chaton dans cet état était insupportable et ne voulant pas prendre le moindre risque je fis appel à ce que je maîtrisais … les démons. Le soir venu j’invoquais un Sesselja, un démon pouvant réparer et soigner l’intérieur d’une personne. Il accomplit sa tâche comme ordonné, mais lorsqu’il me donna le compte rendu de ce qu’il avait fait et vu, mon sang se glaça.

Pourquoi avais-je refusé de le voir ? Le bain régulier et l’habillement furent les leçons les plus compliquées à lui faire accepter. Même aujourd’hui, alors qu’elle était habillée presque tous les jours, il y avait encore des moments ou elle passait la journée nue. Je l’avais donc vu changer … ou ne l’avais-je pas vu justement.

Et il était pourtant évident que quelque chose clochait. Voilà presque dix ans que j’avais sauvé Koneko et on ne lui aurait pas donné plus de quinze ans alors qu’elle avait atteint la vingtaine. Pourtant elle était mature, elle avait déjà eu ses chaleurs … oui, oui, chaleurs. Et croyez-moi, ce n’est pas simple de gérer une adolescente en chaleur aussi furtive qu’un chat et qui connaît les bases du métier de traqueur.

Mais si j’étais sincère avec moi-même, n’était-il pas clair que ces cinq ou six dernières années elle ne s’était pas développé d’un poil ? Pourtant en la regardant bien sa part féline avait envahi ses traits, ne laissant d’humain que sa bouche et son menton. Il y avait même ces quatre petits mamelons supplémentaires qui s’étaient formés et pour lesquels j’avais dû modifier certain de ces habits.

Quant à son phrasé et sa mentalité … j’en avais tellement pris l’habitude et nous parvenions à communiquer par gestes et par le regard à cause de son apprentissage de la traque … je n’avais pas vraiment fait attention que son élocution s’était dégradée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n’avais-je rien vu ?

Pourtant la réponse était simple … parce que lorsque les signes se sont accumulés j’avais compris ce qu’il adviendrait et que je n’y pourrais rien. Alors je me suis menti, je lui ai menti et j’ai tout fait pour qu’elle puisse profiter de sa vie … le temps qu’elle dure. Mais le Sesselja m’avait mis le nez dans ma merde.

Elle avait tellement été soumise au Kaos sous forme diverses et variées, injection, ingestion, insertion et bien sur la forme la plus brute, les Feux Errant eux-mêmes. Le Kaos la rongeait comme un cancer, s’infiltrant dans les moindres recoins de son être et la changeant peu à peu. Lorsque je l’ai sortie de sa cage elle ne tenait pas plus de quelques mois à l’extérieur. Maintenant elle ne tenait que quelques jours. Bientôt le Domaine ne serait plus suffisant.

Lorsqu’elle se réveilla et me vit en larme, elle fit tout son possible pour me consoler alors que son corps la faisait gémir de douleur à chaque mouvement … Pourquoi ? Ô Luna. Pourquoi un être aussi tendre et aussi compatissant devait subir un tel sort ? Et ce débris de l’humanité, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’il meure aussi rapidement ? Si seulement j’avais su tout cela avant … je lui aurai fait souhaiter la mort.

Mais pour le moment, seul Koneko m’importait. Quelque temps plus tard, une fois calmée et elle remise des dommages subi, je l’ai prise entre quatre yeux et avec une boule lourde et aigre dans la gorge et sur le cœur, je lui ai expliqué ce qu’il s’était passé et ce qu’il allait advenir. Je vis des larmes dans ses yeux, mais son visage se durcit un instant avant de me regarder et de me sourire. Son choix était fait.

Après cela, nous nous somme retranché dans le Domaine. Koneko ne pouvant presque plus sortir, il était donc hors de question de la laisser seule pour aller traquer le mal et je devais faire très attention aux cycles de ses chaleurs pour l’empêcher par tous les moyens d’aller traquer le mâle. Sa joie de vivre permanente avait pris un coup, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour rester égale à elle-même et si j’ai réussi à sourire pendant les cinq années qui suivirent, c’est uniquement grâce à elle.

Ayant ouvert les yeux et faisant attention au moindre détail, au moindre changement je ne pus que remarquer la dégradation de sa personnalité. De plus en plus souvent il lui arrivait de faire sa toilette comme un animal. Parfois c’était les mots qui ne sortaient plus de sa bouche comme des sons articulés, mais comme des couinements et des miaulements. Et le pire est que souvent elle s’en rendait compte … et me lançait un regard d’excuse. Comme si elle avait à s’excuser de quoi que ce soit.

Puis … alors que je venais de lui fêter son anniversaire, décrété par elle-même comme le jour où je l’ai libéré, au lieu de se serrer contre moi comme d’habitude après mon bisou, elle me dit en me regardant tristement : « Tata-Cal. Aide je. Je perdre la tête. Je plus animal que humain.

– Mais non ma chérie. Tu parles très bien. Je n’ai aucun …

– Mia-entir pas bien. Je sais, je sens. Pensées différentes. Instincts plus idées. Je fais, pas réfléchir … plus réfléchir

– Je … je suis désolée mon cœur. J’ai cherché partout, mais personne ne sait. Le Kaos … les gens ne savent pas comment le combattre, comment le guérir.

– Je sais. Je vois Tata beaucoup lire et après beaucoup pleurer. Miiais Tata toujours aider, toujours soigner, donner manger. Raconter histoires et faire aventure avec Koneko. Tata toujours, toujours là et veiller Koneko.

– Je te l’ai promis Je serais toujours là pour toi. Je n’ai pas encore tout essayé. Si j’arrive à mettre la main sur un Raksha je pourrai l’obliger à …

– Tata. Pas de temps. Je sais, je sens … tous les jours instinct dit moi, plus penser, plus penser. Mange, attaque … cacher. Instinct peur de Tata. Tata prédateur.

– Koneko, non. Tu sais bien que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Pas à toi. Jamais !

– Je savoir. Toi sauver et faire grandir Koneko. Instinct idiot, peur. Miiia-mais Koneko pas vouloir ça. Pas être animal. Pas attaquer gens. Pas attaquer Tata. Finir avant.

– Que … qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Je … Koneko … RAAAH ! » s’écria-t-elle alors en larme, excédée par sa difficulté à exprimer ce qu’elle voulait. J’essayais de la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle refusa. Puis, respirant profondément et lentement elle reprit en se concentrant sur chaque mot.

« Je.. ne.. veux.. pas.. devenir.. animal. Je.. veux.. mourir.. humaine.

– Non. Tu … je … non. Je t’en pris. Il y a encore un moyen c’est sur, bafouillais-je

– Pas.. le.. temps. Mon.. esprit.. s’éteint. Pitié.. Tata. Aide.. moi. Me supplia-t-elle me prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

– Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Je t’en supplie, tout mais pas ça.

– Tata-Cal manger moi. Comme vilain homme autrefois. Manger moi et devenir moi. Moi toujours avec Tata-Cal comme Tata Brume »

Je la regardais, horrifié. Je n’avais pas partagé avec elle ce moment terrible mais cher à mon cœur pour que les choses tournent ainsi. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte de ce qu’elle me demandait ?

Mais avais-je le droit de la laisser perdre toute conscience, toute humanité en sachant qu’elle s’en rendait totalement compte ?

Mais elle représentait trop pour moi. Conserver une part d’elle en moi comme je l’avais fait avec Brume, oui. Mais mettre un terme à sa vie de mes propres mains … Je … non … impossible.

« Tata promettre Koneko jamais avoir mal encore. Mais Koneko mal. Mal dans cœur, mal dans tête. Pitié. Pas comme ça. Si.. mon.. esprit.. s’efface.. j’oublierai..tout. J’oublierai… toi. Je.. ne.. veux.. pas.. oublier. Je.. veux.. mourir.. digne »

Comment pouvais-je refuser ? Comment pouvais-je la laisser décrépir et perdre tout ce qui lui était cher, tout ce qu’elle aimait ?

Comme elle, cinq ans plus tôt, j’ai choisi. J’ai acquiescé … et elle m’a enfin prise dans ses bras.

J’ai maudit tout ce que je pouvais maudire. J’ai maudit ce thaumaturge de toute mon âme, j’ai maudit le destin pour continuer à me priver de tout ce que j’aime. J’ai maudit le moment ou j’ai vu cette cage pour toute cette souffrance et dans l’instant j’ai maudit cette pensée stupide. Puis j’ai maudit ma fierté mal placée et mon ignorance. Moi qui me gargarisais de savoir tant de choses … je ne savais rien … Je n’avais servi à rien.

Et elle m’embrassa tendrement sur la joue, le regard soulagé et débordant d’amour … Si, j’ai au moins servi à ça. À ce que sa courte vie soit heureuse et qu’elle se sente aimée. Le lui avais-je dit assez ? Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas dit tous les jours que je l’aimais ?

Son regard me dit qu’elle savait. Qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de mots. Et se penchant à mon oreille elle murmura : « Je.. t’aime.. Maman »


End file.
